


Always Worthy

by Basched



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not ready for him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Thor week on tumblr, but I couldn't get it finished in time. Hope you likes. Not beta'd.

_“Where is Thor?”_

She often wondered why no one asked the Gatekeeper this question, but as Fandral had once complained about how long it took to reach Heimdall’s solitary dominion, she figured that no one could be bothered to go all that way and ask him. 

She on the other hand knew exactly where the Crown Prince was. 

He was where she had always found him, every day, for the past four years. When she strolled defiantly past the Einherjar guarding the huge doors and jumped down the steps, Thor was in the exact same spot, in front of _her_ , gazing in wonder and longing. 

Just like all the other times before, Sif stood by his side and their hands instantly linked together and squeezed.

They stood in silence for a long while, but when Thor let out a huge sigh, Sif gave his hand another squeeze. 

“Have you tried yet?” she asked. 

“No. Not yet.” 

“You are nervous.” 

Thor smiled and turned to face her. “I have always been. Always will be.”

“Don’t be. I believe in you, Thor. One day it will happen. You will be able.” 

“Thank you… I…” His voice trailed off into silence. 

“So are you going to try?” Sif asked. 

“Aye. I shall.” 

“Good.” 

Thor gently kissed her knuckles and let go. He then took several deep—but nervous—breaths and stepped forward to the pedestal. He reached out his hand and coiled his fingers around the handle of the hammer. 

Ever since Odin had shown him Mjolnir, the young prince had come to the weapon’s vault. Every day he would stand before the hammer and try to lift her, but so far he had been like everyone else and was unable to even budge her. 

Loki and the others said he was a obsessed, but Sif knew better. She could tell. Thor was in love. 

When his current attempt to lift the mighty Mjolnir failed, Sif again felt his pain when he yelled in frustration and sunk down to his knees. She knelt down beside him and instantly he turned to her, his sorrow clearly on his face. He took her hands in his, she could feel him shaking. 

“I don’t know why I cannot lift her. Am I not worthy?” he asked, his breaking voice sounding even more pained and sorrowful because of another failed try.

“Thor… you are worthy.” 

“Then why…?” 

Sif smiled. “You refer to Mjolnir as She. You know there is a sentience--of a kind--you are aware that Mjolnir has feelings. It is more than worthiness concerning you two. She wants you to be worthy of something much more. Maybe, tis not a case of you are not ready for her, maybe she is not ready for you?”

Thor’s response was a smile that made her heart swell. Sif was elated as he then hugged her with crush that was filled with overwhelming gratitude. His kiss was just as intense. 

 

_Perhaps Mjolnir felt that the young boy and girl needed some time together first. They were children, barely even 50 years old... much too young for Aesir. They should not yet be burdened with such power like hers. Not yet. Mjolnir had waited for an eternity to experience something like this, to find another being with the potential and power like hers, so a couple more centuries of waiting for Thor Odinson isn't going to make much of a difference._


End file.
